


One Piece PETs: Quickie

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Party, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy & Nami sneak off to have a quickie. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Quickie

**One Piece PETs: Quickie**

 

 

(I do not own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

 

 

 

The Straw Hats were all at a big shindig, wearing all black, as was the dress code. The guys were wearing tuxedos.

 

 

Nami was wearing a cocktail length convertible twist dress with handkerchief hem detail, she even had matching black elbow-length gloves, and black stockings to go with the dress.

 

 

Robin was wearing a an arrivel sheath short black cocktail party dress with sleeves.

 

 

There was great food, great music, dancing, everyone was having a good time.

 

 

Mostly Luffy, since he was stuffing his face at the buffet table.

 

 

Robin, Zoro, and Nami were sipping the fine champagne.

 

 

"Gotta admit, this is a pretty nice shindig." said Zoro.

 

 

"Agreed" Robin said, with a smile.

 

 

"The champagne's not too bad, either." Nami added.

 

 

Luffy suddenly let out a huge belch.

 

 

"Ahh, that was good~!" he exclaimed before he continued eating. Nami's ear twitched a bit in annoyance as she watched Luffy being gluttonous.

 

 

"I wish I could say the same about Luffy's table manners." she deadpanned.

 

 

"Same here."  Zoro agreed.

 

 

"Can't be helped." Robin chuckled.

 

 

Nami sighed.

 

 

Then Luffy walked up to her with some pizza.

 

 

"Want a bite?" he asked.

 

 

"Sure. Thanks, Luffy." she smiled as she took the slice of pizza from him and took a bite out of it.

 

 

  
_'At least he thought of me.'_  she thought.

 

 

Meanwhile, Sanji was flirting with some of the ladies who were at the party.

 

 

Usopp and Chopper were dancing to the music.

 

 

Brook was actually playing with the orchestra!

 

 

It was crazy! Yet, so amazing!

 

 

Franky was doing his signature pose, as usual.

 

 

"OW!!  _SUPER~_!!!" he shouted.

 

 

Everyone was having the time of their lives.

 

 

 

*****Much later*****

 

 

 

Nami was at the buffet table, refilling her glass with more champagne. Once she had done so, she made her way back to the table, she, Robin, and Zoro were sitting at.

 

 

Suddenly, Luffy got behind Nami, placing his hands from up under her dress, and on her breasts. This made the Booted Puss Woman blush.

 

 

However, she decided to play along.

 

 

"Well, hello there," she said.

 

 

"Hey, Nami." Luffy said.

 

 

"So, what's up?" she asked.

 

 

"Well...not much," Luffy said.

 

 

Nami soon felt a bulge poking her derriere.

 

 

"Luffy, please tell 'Little Luffy' that it is rude to poke others." she told him.

 

 

"Sorry," he said. "I guess he's a little impatient."

 

 

He moved his hands to her nipples and began to tease them, making her bite her lip in order to stifle a moan.

 

 

"When did you become so bold, my dear captain?" Nami asked, smirking.

 

 

"I have my ways," Luffy said with a smirk.

 

 

"Hm. That's one of the reasons why I love you, Luffy."

 

 

Hearing this made Luffy tease Nami's nipples more, causing her to bite her lip, again.

 

 

"You don't care if everyone's watching?" she asked.

 

 

"Not really." he answered, bluntly. He then whispered in her ear:

 

 

"Let's go do it."

 

 

Nami was surprised at her captain's words. Rarely, did Luffy ever suggest to go away some place and screw like rabbits.

 

 

"You don't care if everyone hears us?" she questioned.

 

 

"What do you think?"

 

 

Nami grinned.

 

 

"Know what? Let them hear us." she said.

 

 

   Luffy picked Nami up into his arms, bridal style, took her to a nearby closet, they quickly stripped off their clothes, Nami left her gloves, stockings, and heels on, while Luffy was completely in the buff, and they neatly hung their outfits to the side. He placed Nami on a shelf in the closet, wrapped his arms around her thighs, Nami took out a condom, which she had hidden in her right stocking, put it on Luffy's manhood, who then proceeded to thrust into her.

 

 

Nami made a small moan and chewed her lip.

 

 

"Oh, Luffy...!" she said, softly, not wanting to be too loud.

 

 

"I thought you said let them hear us, Nami." he said, as he kept thrusting into her.

 

 

Nami gasped and moaned a little louder this time.

 

 

"That's more like it...!"

 

 

 

*****Outside of the closet*****

 

 

 

"Oh, boy, here we go." deadpanned Zoro & Usopp.

 

 

"So, wait, what's going on?" Chopper asked.

 

 

"Uh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Usopp answered, frantically.

 

 

"Then, what are Nami and Luffy doing in that closet?"

 

 

"Uhhh...." Usopp said. Out of curiosity, the little reindeer walked up to the closet. Noticing this, Usopp did the only thing that came to mind.

 

 

  
**"GANGWAY! GANGWAY! GANGWAY! GANGWAY, GANGWAY, GANGWAY!"**  he shouted at the top of his lungs, as he ran towards Chopper, picked him up, and made a dash for lord knows where.

 

 

All the while, Chopper was freaking out over Usopp's sudden behavior.

 

 

"Real subtle, Usopp." Zoro called, sarcastically.

 

 

Robin just laughed.

 

 

Sanji, on the other hand, was fuming.

 

 

  
**"DAMN YOU, LUFFY!"**  he yelled. He headed straight towards the closet door, and was about to kick it down.

 

 

  
**"OH, NO!"**  Zoro roared as he got up from his chair, ran towards Sanji, and tackled the Fox Man to the ground.

 

 

  
**"GET OFF OF ME, MOSS HEAD!"**  Sanji shouted.

 

 

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the tail and dragged him out!

 

 

The cook cursed every dirty word known to man in his own language.

 

 

"Never a dull moment with those two." Franky said as he sat down next to Robin.

 

 

"Indeed," Robin agreed.

 

 

"Wonder how long Straw Hat and Big Sis Nami are gonna be in there." Franky wondered as he popped open a bottle of cola, and drank it.

 

 

"Something tells me not very long." Robin said.

 

 

 

*****Back in the closet*****

 

 

 

"Luffy...I'm gonna--"

 

 

"You don't have to say it...me, too!" Luffy grunted as he thrust deep into Nami.

 

 

Nami moaned loudly as Luffy went in deeper.

 

 

  
_**"CUMMING~!"**_  she screamed.

 

 

They each came, simultaneously.

 

 

They panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.

 

 

"Fantastic...!" Nami panted.

 

 

"Yeah..." panted Luffy.

 

 

"Let's head on back to the party, Luffy."

 

 

"Yeah, I bet the others are wondering where we are."

 

 

   With that, Nami stood up from the shelf she was sitting on. She and Luffy took their clothes from where they were hanging, got dressed, although their hair was a little bit messed up, yet, they did not seem to care. They both exited the closet.

 

 

The two of them had this glow to them, which some of the people at the party picked up on. To them, their faces were practically  _screaming_  "Just fucked.".

 

 

They started hearing people whispering among themselves.

 

 

"Are those two serious? This is supposed to be one of those fancy parties!"

 

 

"Man, those two must've had a good time."

 

 

"Did you even hear a word I said?!"

 

 

"That girl is lucky."

 

 

The captain & navigator chuckled at this and walked back to their table.

 

 

"Huh. Five solid minutes. That should be a new record for the two of you." Franky remarked.

 

 

"How do you know that?" Nami asked.

 

 

"We sort of heard you two." Robin answered.

 

 

"You did?" Nami asked, embarrassed.

 

 

"Sure did." Franky nodded.

 

 

Luffy and Nami's faces were redder than an apple, by this point.

 

 

"We won't tell anyone." Robin said.

 

 

"You better not!" Nami snapped.

 

 

Later on, the Straw Hats continued to enjoy the party.

 

 

Luffy was stuffing his face, again.

 

 

This grossed Nami out a bit, however, she only sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

 

Luffy stopped eating and looked at her.

 

 

"That woman was right." she told him.

 

 

"About what?" he questioned.

 

 

"I am lucky...lucky to have you," she answered, sweetly.

 

 

Luffy blushed a little.

 

 

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have you, too." he smiled.

 

 

Nami giggled and hugged Luffy from behind.

 

 

"Hey, Brook's about to play another song!" Luffy pointed out.

 

 

"Let's go listen!" Nami said.

 

 

   Nami, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Sanji (who simmered down a bit), along with Usopp and Chopper, who had returned from wherever the hell Usopp had taken them to, went to go up and listen to Brook perform.

 

 

Brook began to perform Bink's Sake.

 

 

The rest of the orchestra followed suit.

 

 

And soon, everyone started to dance.

 

 

Luffy danced with Nami.

 

 

Zoro danced with Robin.

 

 

Usopp and Chopper danced with each other.

 

 

Sanji asked a Siberian Husky Dog Woman at the party to dance with him, however...

 

 

He soon got a slap in the face from her.

 

 

"I'm with my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

 

 

Not long after that, a Polar Man, who was a bit brawny, appeared behind her. He asked:

 

 

"Is this guy giving you any problems, babe?"

 

 

Sanji turned to look at the guy, his fox ears drooping.

 

 

He gulped.

 

 

  
**BAM!!**  He got socked right in the face!

 

 

"That's what he gets." said Zoro.

 

 

"It's just not his day, today." Robin said.

 

 

"Nope." Usopp added.

 

 

Chopper giggled a bit.

 

 

"Eh, he'll heal, sooner or later." shrugged Franky.

 

 

Eventually, the party ended, and it was time for everyone to head back.

 

 

The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman walked together, holding each other's hands, their tails wrapped around in an adorable fashion.

 

 

"I really had a good time," Luffy said.

 

 

"Me, too, Luffy." said Nami.

 

 

"Can we do it again, tomorrow?" Luffy asked.

 

 

Nami was silent for a moment, until she said:

 

 

"Of course, Luffy...so long as you behave."

 

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

 

Next, he gave Nami a small peck on her cheek.

 

 

Nami giggled and kissed him back.

 

 

"I love you." she said.

 

 

"I love you, too," Luffy said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like.


End file.
